The present disclosure relates generally to catalysts, and more particularly to reducible oxide based catalysts and methods of making the same.
The water gas shift is a key reaction in the conversion of hydrocarbons and alcohols (such as methanol, ethanol, natural gas, gasoline, diesel, and the like) into hydrogen-rich gas. The reaction converts carbon monoxide and water into carbon dioxide and hydrogen. The reaction increases the amount of hydrogen formed and removes carbon monoxide, which is a poison for some catalysts, including those used in ammonia synthesis and fuel cells. Generally, the water gas shift reaction is performed by passing a reactant-containing gas stream over a solid catalyst. As such, the rate of conversion of the reactant into hydrogen is dependent, at least in part, on the catalyst used. Further, the size, weight, and cost of systems used to generate hydrogen may also be dependant upon the efficiency of the catalyst used.
Copper and iron-chromium based catalysts are often used for the water gas shift reaction. However, such catalysts may not be suitable for portable and vehicular applications as they may, in some instances, have insufficient durability and activity.
As such, it would be desirable to provide an efficient catalyst for the water gas shift reaction that would be useful for varied applications, including portable and vehicular applications, and that would aid in reducing the size, weight and cost of systems used to generate hydrogen.